Untouchable
by littleparadox
Summary: For Winterblossom Festival III; Prompt #1, jarak; distance / …Tapi, bolehkah ia menangis karena ia jatuh cinta diam-diam? / AU.


Jemari itu bergerak lembut dan perlahan; seolah dengan satu sentakan tiba-tiba, materi yang membentuk eksistensinya akan langsung lebur terbawa angin. Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh dinding, diikuti telapak tangannya, kemudian ditariknya kembali seperti baru saja tersengat listrik. Iris _emerald _cemerlangnya meredup seketika dan ia memejamkan matanya—

—membayangkan sosok _dia _yang berada di sana, bahkan tidak sampai sepuluh meter darinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning: AU**

**Prompt #1, jarak; distance**

* * *

><p><em>For Winterblossom Festival III<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

**.**

Amakusa Natsumi

* * *

><p><em>Lying all alone in bed, thinking as images flash through my head.<em>

* * *

><p>Rinai hujan kini menari-nari di genting rumahnya, mengantarnya menuju alam mimpi dan meninabobokannya lembut. Namun otaknya menolak; bahkan matanya kini tak mau memejam. Ia berguling ke kiri, kemudian ke kanan, berusaha menyamankan dirinya dan membiarkan kantuk menyerangnya, tapi segala yang dilakukannya entah mengapa justru gagal.<p>

Lantas mata itu terbuka lebar-lebar memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang disaput warna merah muda lembut oleh sang ayah—kini gelap karena hanya diterangi lampu tidur remang-remang. Gemuruh rendah bergema di luar, membelah rintik air yang mengguyur bumi. Sang gadis menggeliat gusar. Selimutnya terasa panas walau ia tahu suhu di luar dapat membekukannya dalam sekejap.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak mengidap insomnia atau kelainan jam tidur lainnya, namun ia tidak bisa tidur. Malam-malam tanpa tidur yang terakhir sudah terlampau lama—ketika ia masih berupa gadis kecil yang gemar memakai pita. Ya; ketika mimpi buruk menyergapnya dan membuatnya berlari ke kamar orangtuanya. Gemetar, ketakutan, dengan gigi gemeletuk dan sebelah tangan mencengkram boneka, ia akan melangkah lincah melintasi koridor dingin demi berada di antara tangan ibu.

Tapi sekarang tak ada mimpi buruk. Tak ada monster, tak ada tangan besar berbulu yang akan mencengkramnya, dan tak ada taring bagai silet yang siap mencabiknya. Walau demikian, ia masih tak tahu mengapa kantuk tidak mendatanginya malam ini.

Dan mengapa _orang itu _tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya? Ya. Ia juga tidak tahu.

* * *

><p><em>Wincing and pacing back and forth as the memories go rewind, and yes I admit, you are in my mind.<em>

_._

_I don't even know why am I still wide awake, because you are there all the time, and I can't reach you, for heaven's sake._

* * *

><p>Jemarinya menyentuh tembok dingin lagi. Tembok tepat di atas kepalanya yang tengah terbaring di bantal. Euforia aneh itu mendadak membuncah masuk ke dalam dirinya, melenting-lenting liar dan membisikkan bujukan ke telinganya untuk berteriak dan menjerit bahagia. Sang gadis mencengkram ujung selimutnya dan meringkuk di dalamnya, menggelung dibungkus selapis wol hangat sementara degup jantungnya berdetak liar.<p>

_Ia tepat di sana._

Dekat sekali, terlalu dekat hingga kelihatannya mustahil. Dia selalu percaya kalau putri-putri dalam dongeng berawal dari seorang jelata—seorang _nobody _yang akhirnya mampu meraih pangeran yang jauhnya bahkan melebihi perkiraannya. Tapi inilah dia di sini, sekarang, bahkan berjarak tidak sampai sepuluh meter dengan _dia _yang selalu ingin ia raih, namun ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Karena berbeda dari buku-buku dan cerita dongeng, segalanya terlampau ajaib sehingga ia hanya dapat memandanginya dari kejauhan. Terlalu indah sampai ia hanya bisa jatuh cinta diam-diam tanpa diketahui seorang pun. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih ingat—peristiwa pertama adalah enam tahun silam. Memori itu tak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya tersenyum kecil dalam suasana semuram apapun. Ia masih muda sekali. Itulah saat-saat di mana mimpi buruk masih sering mengunjunginya.

Mau dibujuk seperti apapun tetap saja ia benci pindah rumah. Benci perubahan—ya, itu sangat cocok. Beradaptasi sedikit sulit, sepertinya. Belum lagi proses _belajar _menyukai lingkungan yang baru. Jangan tanya, itulah jaman-jaman ketika mogok sekolah masih berlangsung. Itu pun belum ditambah dengan mogok makan dan jadwal _ngambek _rutin. Pada saat itu sang ayah akan menyeletuk dan mengatakan bahwa sang gadis sudah seperti sedang PMS saja—yang tentu belum dimengerti pada usia sebelia itu.

Halaman rumah adalah suatu pelarian yang sempurna. Sang gadis mungil telah jatuh cinta dengan lingkungan; rumput, pepohonan, bunga dan binatang. Ketika sore menjelang ia akan keluar ke halaman belakang dan berlarian di sana, merebahkan diri di antara rerumputan atau sekadar duduk dan memandangi langit senja. Atau mungkin ia akan memetik satu-dua bunga dan mengobservasinya iseng-iseng. Bahkan sampai menolak masuk rumah ketika bulan mulai tampak.

"_Aku tidak mau, Okaa-san, ayolah, sebentar lagi."_

"_Sudah malam, Sakura. Kau tahu, banyak nyamuk yang dapat menggigitmu di luar sana."_

"_Tidak akan, kok. Lima menit lagi. Aku janji."_

Tetapi, _dia _muncul.

Ia hanya sekadar melangkah ke teras belakang untuk menyalakan lampu—itu intensinya sampai mata _onyx_-nya menangkap figur sang gadis. Lampu teras itu telah menyala namun ia masih berdiri di sana, di teras rumah sebelah, memandangi gadis kecil berambut merah muda. Ingin gadis itu melambai dan menyapanya, namun sang bocah lelaki yang berambut dan bermata sama gelapnya telah masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Mereka tidak lebih dari tetangga enam tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian tahun-tahun berganti dengan cepat; dan tak kuasa menentang hukum waktu, kedua anak itu tumbuh besar. Pita berganti menjadi bando, _dress _penuh renda berubah menjadi kaus, dan mimpi buruk mulai menghilang. Lantas, mereka berdua bertemu lagi.

Waktu itu hanya sekadar kebetulan yang ajaib. Sang gadis dan sang lelaki sampai di rumah sepulang dari sekolah secara bersamaan. Ingat betul ia—jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat hari itu, sampai rasanya akan meledak jika tidak ditahan. Betul-betul saat yang langka, mengingat jadwal SMP dan SMA jarang sekali bisa sama.

Ia melangkah turun dari mobil temannya yang memberinya tumpangan pulang hari itu, dan sang lelaki keluar dari jemputannya. Berbarengan mereka berjalan menuju gerbang rumah mereka yang nyaris berdempetan, dan tepat ketika sang gadis hendak membuka gembok, sang lelaki buka mulut.

"_Hei."_

Terlalu singkat sampai rasanya tak ada artinya—hanya sapaan hampa.

Tapi apa sih yang tidak berarti kalau keluar dari mulut orang yang kita cinta?

"_Ha-halo, senpai. Kebetulan sekali bisa pulang bersamaan."_

Itu adalah balasannya sewaktu itu yang dilontarkannya setengah gagap. Sang lelaki nyengir samar.

"_Ya, begitulah, kurasa."_

Dan kalimat itu adalah perkataan terakhir yang didengar sang gadis sebelum sang lelaki membuka gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya.

Berlangsung cepat. Tidak sampai tiga puluh detik.

Namun begitu masuk rumah, sang gadis merasa konversasi yang tadi adalah _segalanya._

* * *

><p><em>You wouldn't even know about my existence, and the only thing that separates us was just the distance—<em>

* * *

><p>Tempat favorit kedua di rumah baru itu adalah tangga.<p>

Di tengah malam ketika ia tak bisa tidur, atau ketika ia sedang sekadar iseng menuruni tangga, ia akan mengintip lewat jendela lebar yang tertutup tirai di dinding seberang tangga. Dari situ ia dapat melihat selasar rumah sang lelaki. Dari situ ia bisa melihat punggung sang lelaki yang duduk membelakanginya sementara yang diperhatikan sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Ia menyedihkan, memang. Belum lagi yang terlihat hanyalah pucuk kepala sang lelaki dan punggung kursi, namun ia tak begitu peduli.

Maka jika malam menjelang, terkadang ia akan menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya dan mengendap-endap ke tangga. Jika ia melihat lampu selasar seberang menyala, yang cahayanya begitu terang hingga menembus tirai tangga, ia akan memekik kecil dan bergegas duduk di anak tangga. Memandangi punggung sang lelaki dari kejauhan. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil di kala ia merenung dan mendapati dirinya ternyata sudah nyaris menjadi _stalker_.

Dari apa yang ia tahu, lelaki itu populer di kelasnya—bukan, di seluruh sekolah. Didambakan baik oleh gadis seangkatannya, senior, maupun junior. Gadis itu telah banyak menyaksikan aksi nekat yang digelar para fans sang lelaki. Berani memanjat loker demi mengintip lewat jendela ventilasi, membuntuti sang lelaki untuk mengetahui rumahnya, sampai menemui sang lelaki secara langsung untuk meminta nomor teleponnya.

Mereka mungkin tak bisa dekat dengan sang lelaki, namun mereka berani melakukan apapun untuk bisa mencapainya. Ia selalu mencap dirinya pengecut karena ia bagaikan kalah jika dibandingkan dengan para penggemar gila tersebut.

Karena ia menghabiskan separuh hidupnya tinggal di sebelah sang lelaki, bisa melihat punggungnya di tengah kegelapan malam sekalipun, dan tidur hanya berbatas tembok dengannya setiap malam, tujuh hari dalam seminggu, dua belas bulan dalam setahun, tapi ia tak berani melakukan apa-apa.

Apapun. Tidak ada.

* * *

><p>—<em>but over these walls I can hear you breathe, the most beautiful thing before the summer breeze.<em>

* * *

><p>Selimut itu dibukanya perlahan dan dilemparnya ke sudut kasur—ia memberanikan diri duduk dan ditatapnya tembok kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mencondongkan dirinya ke sana, menempelkan telinganya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap. Berharap untuk sesuatu yang mustahil.<p>

Ada bunyi napasnya. Entah di mana. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya; namun pasti ada. Di balik dinding ini. Di balik _concrete _dan semen. Tentu ada. Ia tersenyum lagi ketika ia mengingat kamar tidurnya bersebelahan dengan milik sang lelaki.

Ia tak bisa menangis karena cinta sebab dulu ia pernah berkata kalau menangis karena lelaki adalah hal yang bodoh.

… Tapi, bolehkah ia menangis karena ia jatuh cinta diam-diam?

* * *

><p><em>Stars are falling down and the universe is singing a lullaby to my ear, but no, my feelings to you never dissapear.<em>

* * *

><p>Terlalu susah; terlalu sulit melupakan dia dan berpindah begitu saja ke orang lain. Karena tidak seperti di film-film, ia bukan orang yang dapat dengan mudah jatuh cinta. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia bisa menyukai sang lelaki. Tetapi begitu ia sadar, ia telah jatuh dan terpikat.<p>

Dan pertanyaannya adalah, _apakah ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam?_

Karena sepertinya ia telah terjerat terlalu lama sehingga simpul yang mengikatnya menjadi terlalu erat dan mustahil dilepas—karena sepertinya ia hanya bisa memandang _dia _seorang.

Keluarganya mengatakan ia adalah gadis yang baik. Teman-temannya mengatakan seharusnya ia mulai mencari pacar. Kawan lelakinya bergurau beberapa kali dan mengatakan bahwa ada banyak cowok di kelas yang _naksir _dirinya, namun sang gadis mengacuhkan semuanya dan dengan perlahan menjawab, "Aku sedang tak ingin berpacaran. Aku belum berminat soal cinta."

Tapi sebenarnya yang ingin ia katakan adalah, "Maaf, aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang sesungguhnya tak bisa diraih."

Lantas, mengapa ia menunggu? Mengapa ia hanya memperhatikan tanpa tindakan, tanpa aksi? Mengapa ia hanya bisa memandang dan berharap?

… Karena segalanya terasa lebih mudah jika seperti ini.

… Karena memandangnya pun sudah cukup.

… Karena ia tak mau menyibukkan dirinya berusaha meraih apa yang ia tahu tak akan bisa diraih; maka ia memilih diam.

* * *

><p><em>And I'll always remember, I already swore to the scarlet sunset. But everything comes with a price, and it leaves me no choice but to forget.<em>

* * *

><p>Ia menggeleng pelan dan menarik selimutnya yang telah terdampar di tepi kasur, tersenyum lemah—nyaris pasrah. Ia mengelus dinding itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum membungkus dirinya dengan lapisan hangat itu dan menggelung seperti anak kucing yang terbuai dalam kenyamanan. Ia mengulang kembali memorinya, membiarkan otaknya mereka ulang semua kenangannya—dan akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya. Iris <em>emerald <em>itu tak lagi terlihat.

_Sudah, Sakura. Lupakan semua soal meraihnya atau berbicara kepadanya atau semua tentang kenyataan bahwa kau merasa jauh darinya padahal kalian hanya berbatas tembok._

_Setidaknya kau bisa memandangnya di tengah malam. Setidaknya kau bisa dekat dengannya, walaupun tidak secara langsung._

_Setidaknya kau masih bisa berharap._

* * *

><p><em>For it is impossible to reach you, and the whole world already knew.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Yap, ini hanya fiksi yang saya garap dari jam setengah sebelas malam sampai jam satu pagi ;A; jadi, yaaah, memang rada random. Tapi entah mengapa saya merasa semangat banget waktu ngerjainnya, entah mengapa. Aah, jadinya galau-ish gini deh, padahal rencana mau bikin fluff… *ngais tanah*

Anyways, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Happy Winterblossom Festival III!


End file.
